Ship
Ship is a dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph owned by Julie Yamamoto. He is a Galvanic Mechamorph that was born on Earth. Appearance Being a Galvanic Mechamorph, he resembles Upgrade, although he is smaller and has a dog-like body. He has no visible mouth but has a tongue. In Omniverse, Ship's changes are minute; his paw and tail extensions have more defined edges, with his green patterns are redistributed entirely. With the pattern changes, his eye now occupies a smaller portion of his face. History Alien Force In Pier Pressure, when his ship crashes in the forest, Baz-El was unable to leave and needed to get help so he spawned Ship. He instinctively senses an energy signal from the Omnitrix and encounters Ben, battling him in an amusement park on a pier, using several large rides in order to overwhelm him before kidnapping Julie and leading him to the crash site where Baz-El is. Unable to speak English, Ship uses literal body language to warn Ben of the real problem, Julie is the first to understand. After Humungousaur saves Baz-El and he explains why Ship followed Ben: the Omnitrix acts as a Plumber Badge so Ship sent a distress signal which made the Omnitrix beep. Afterwards, he leaves Ship in their care as he takes off. Ship follows them before leaving to chase a truck. By Pet Project, Ship had developed an attachment to Julie. It is discovered that he is also a target of the Forever Knights as his alien biology has sparked the interest of Joseph Chadwick, a scientist working for the organization. After a failed attempt to escape from them, Chadwick implants a control chip on his body, turning his green lines red and placing him under his control. Julie, Ben, Gwen and Kevin attempt to rescue him from the stronghold, but the chip implanted on Ship has transformed him into a powerful weapon battery. As Ship corners the four, Julie steps forward and attempts to reason with him. Their friendship is enough to disrupt the chip and break free of Chadwick's control. Happily jumping into Julie's arms, Ship turns on the Forever Knights and prepares to shoot them down with the very form they gave him. As the stronghold collapses, Ship transforms into a new form of the original ship: a spaceship that gets Ben, Julie, Kevin and Gwen out of the stronghold. Because Julie has a better attachment to Ship, she claims ownership of Ship, much to the chagrin of Ben, who previously mentioned that he didn't want to be involved with Ship. Ship plays a big role in War of the Worlds, in which he takes on the form of the weapon formerly seen in Pet Project to help defend Earth and also transport Ben, Gwen and Kevin in the subsequent infiltration of the Highbreed home world. Julie allows Ben, Gwen and Kevin the use of Ship for trips into outer space. Ship appeared in Simple, where the group used him to travel to an alien planet that was currently in a brutal civil war to try and end it, and later again when the group fled the planet. In Vreedle, Vreedle, Ship is attacked by the Vreedle Brothers while playing with Julie. They are saved by Ben, who defeats the brothers only to discover they have Court Order to "repossess" Ship. Kevin reveals the order is legit and tells Ben that they need to go to the High Court on the planet Coda Coda to convince a Judge to revoke the order. Ship, Julie, and Gwen stay on Earth while Ben and Kevin travel to Coda Coda. Ship accompanies Gwen and Julie while they have some "girl-talk" at Mr. Smoothy's. When the Vreedle Brothers return to take Ship, Gwen fights the brothers, but they manage to subdue her. In order to protect himself and Julie, Ship merges with Julie, covering her in powerful battlesuit. With Ship as her Battle-Armor, Julie proves to be more than a match for the Vreedle's until Octagon uses a device that immobilizes Ship (still merged with Julie). Ben and Kevin arrive with Ship's creator/original owner Baz-El to call off the repossession. Baz-El tells the brothers to stop only to be shot by them. Ben and Kevin manage to free Ship and Julie (along with Gwen) and defeat the Vreedles. Baz-El regenerates a few minutes later, and seeing how happy Ship is with Julie, he allows Julie to keep him as her pet. In If All Else Fails, Ship flew Ben and Reinrassic III to Earth to try and stop the Highbreed Failsafe weapon. In Ghost Town, Ship flew the team to Vilgaxia to stop Zs'Skayr. Ship apparently spent most of the episode disguised as a toaster to hide from the Ectonurites. In The Final Battle: Part 1, Ship flew Kevin and Gwen to save Ben from Kraab and escape his spaceship before it crashed into an asteroid. Ultimate Alien Ship had been Julie's vehicle while saving Gwen in Absolute Power: Part 2. They travel to Los Soledad. The battle suit mode also made a return appearance. In Eye of the Beholder, Ship left Earth to save Baz-El. In the end, he says Julie's name for the first time, choosing to go with Julie instead of Baz-El, who would sell him. In The Perfect Girlfriend, it is shown that Ship can tell there is something different about Julie, causing him to growl and hiss at her. It turns out that the Julie that Ship saw is actually made of Nanochips, while the real Julie is away at a tennis match. It is unknown whether this means Ship has a way to sense Nanochips. In Night of the Living Nightmare, in the dream, Ship and Julie attacked Ben. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, during Julie's tennis tournament, when Diagon turns the entire world population into Esoterica, Ship senses something weird, then merges with Julie to form a Battle-Suit, then blasts off. Therefore, Julie didn't become an Esoterica. Omniverse Ship made his re-appearance in Rules of Engagement to help Julie fight Looma as her battle armor. Powers and Abilities Ship possesses most of the abilities other Galvanic Mechamorphs possess, merging with technology, but has never demonstrated the optic laser. Ship does not actually upgrade whatever he merges with, only up to the point where he can use it as a body. Ship also has the ability to transform himself into any fully operational technology he's once touched. This includes Earth technology and an alien spaceship created by the Forever Knights. Ship also has the ability to transform into a heavily armed suit of armor around Julie, which she can wield (first demonstrated in Vreedle, Vreedle). In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Ship was able to sense Diagon's mind controlling wave before it hit. He put Julie in the battle suit which protected her from the wave that enveloped every other human in the tennis stadium she was playing in. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Pier Pressure'' (first appearance) *''Pet Project'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Rules of Engagement'' (first re-appearance) Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks ﻿In Vilgax Attacks, Ship is the only playable character other than Ben and only during the flight sequence in between the levels, apparently lacking a shield system himself Gwen instead substitutes her mana shields. His attacks are lasers and missiles but his levels can be skipped. Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Dwayne McDuffie: **Julie's parents know about Ship. **Ship is agender, but Julie calls him a boy.http://dwaynemcduffie.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=10044#p10044 *Kevin calls Ship a "dog" in Pet Project because he acts like one. *In Vreedle, Vreedle, Ben thinks Ship was putting a huge strain in his relationship with Julie, but Kevin says "it's just a dog." *It seems Ship has a tongue even though he has no visible mouth, as seen in Eye of the Beholder, Ship licked Julie (it can be heard) when he chose to stay with her, but his face was hidden by Julie's head when he did it. *In Eye of the Beholder, Ship is shown to have audibly said "Julie", which is the first time he has said someone else's name (or any other word) other than his own. *Julie and Baz-El seem to be the only people who can understand Ship. *Despite the general rule that Ship can only turn into things he's fused with before, Ship "improvised" when he first transformed into Julie's battlesuit. *Until the episode Pet Project, Ben revealed that he wanted nothing to do with ship. References Category:Characters Category:Alien Tech Category:Allies Category:Technology Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Males Category:Ships Category:Former Villains Category:Nanotechnology Category:Aliens Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Secondary Characters